Why Would You Date The Devil's Spawn, Anyway?
by Queen Alexandera's Birdwing
Summary: Ned tries to control his feelings for Natalie, but he knows he can't. Which is too bad, considering that she's taken. For Joelle8's Songfic Challenge.


I breathe in. Out. In. Out. I feel my pulse. I was alive. But what's life if you're not really living? _Snap out of it,_ I order myself. But I can't. The mere thought of _her_ makes my stomach do back flips. And I can't think of anything _but_ her**. I tried to turn on my TV to get **it** out of my head**. I tried to do my home-work. That didn't work, obviously.

I already ate lunch, and video games were no good. I'm **feeling something deep inside that I just won't admit.** Because I _can't_ admit it. It would be giving up. Even if giving up sounds pretty darn good right about now.

**I just don't know why I can't stop feeling like this**. All I know is that she probably isn't feeling like I am. Yet. I've met that guy she's dating. OK? And he's either gay or a player. And she's way too smart to fall for his pathetic act. So can someone please **tell me why?**

My breathing is quickening and-what is it with me and breathing? I grit my teeth and take out my anger on an unsuspecting wall. **Why? Why?** Why is she going out with that creep? Why does **it hurt me so bad?** Why does it **make me** so** mad?**

I fall on the ground. My eyes dart to the sky. **I can see** dark clouds, already forming on the once-blue sky. It was as if _he _brought the bad weather with him. And this **storm's not gonna clear.**

I don't even pause to think about it. I don't bother to put on a jacket. I know it was cliche~, but I was already **dressed in my pain and all of my tears.** I know what was gonna happen. I was going to barge in there, and demand an explanation. I know he'd pick a fight, and that he'd rearange my face, but it was worth it.

But I get a pleasant surprise when I get there. He is no where in sight.

''Where is _he_?" I blurt out.

"You mean the _jerk_?" she hisses, looking up. She's just bellow me, just close enough to...I kiss her. And feel nothing. No light flashes, no heart speed excelerating...just nothing.

I look up, like she had done a moment before.

"You're a good friend, Natalie,"I say, as if suddenly realising it. Her cheeks turn red.

"I...I...I'm sorry," she says.

"I'm not. There's nothing to mourn," I see a look of hurt cross her face.

"You're just my friend. And I like it that way. But **tell me why** you dated _Kur,_of all people. I mean, he's Amy's ex."

''Make you jealous, " she says, as if it were a funny mistake she'd made as a little girl. Because that was all it was. A misunderstanding.

"Want to grab a bite?" I ask.

"You know, Ned, that sounds great right now."

**That was...*makes a face*. But you gotta give me credit for working with such a horrible song. I didn't have to choose it, I guess, but I started it and I didn't want to delete it...I know it's never gonna win. Not with Amy and Whispers of Wings' story. But I just did this for fun. ** **I hope it's not too cliche. I mean, I didn't have them ride on unicorns and live happily ever after. But I did have them eat, and considering I missed lunch, that sounds pretty good right now.**

**Challenge Name:** The Songfic Challenge by Joelle8

**Challenge Description:** To put it frankly, I've never read a songfic that I really, really liked. No offense to anyone. For this challenge, you have to write a story based on a song. Wow. Difficult. :P

**Challenge Criteria:**

1. The words of the song- at least some of them- HAVE to be included in the story. I don't care how you fit them in, just make sure you do. Be creative with it!

2. The genres can be anything you want. Romance, humor, angst, horror, western... whatever you want. I'm not picky.

3. If your songfic will include romance, the pairing can be anything. As I'm sure you all know, I love originality when it comes to them. XD

4. Credit MUST BE GIVEN where it's due. As in, to the actual artist of the song. Just put it in the Author's Note or something. :P

5. Please- and I am seriously BEGGING you here- DO NOT MAKE IT CLICHE. That's the main problem with songfics- they ALL have some element of cheesiness in them, and it drives me INSANE. Whoever can manage to write a songfic that is NOT cliche, I will love you forever.

6. Your summary MUST INCLUDE "For Joelle8's Songfic Challenge". Just to make my life a bit easier.

**Challenge Entry Due Date:**Hmm... let's see... *searches for a random day in her head* NOVEMBER 25, 2010. Thanksgiving! :D


End file.
